Technical Field
The invention relates to an expansion module and an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an expansion module that can be assembled with a portable computer and an electronic device including the expansion module.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in the so-called “information explosion era”, electronic devices have become an indispensable part of our everyday life. With the continuous advance of technology, electronic devices featuring mobility, lightweight, and simplicity keep hitting the market. The main difference between the portable electronic devices (e.g., tablet computers) and the conventional desktop computers is that the portable electronic devices feature lightweight and compact sizes. In other words, the portable computers may be easily carried around by computer users and allow users to conveniently work on the computers in various environments. Nevertheless, as the portable electronic devices are required to be designed to be light and small, the portable electronic devices provide relatively limited functions and expandability compared to the desktop computers featuring larger sizes for computer operation. In addition, since a portable electronic device can not stand on a desktop by itself, when a user tries to tilt the portable electronic device to stand so as to conveniently view or work on the portable electronic device, the user has to laboriously support the portable electronic device by hands most of the time.